A Day at the Lake
by Stormshadow13
Summary: In which the guys have a picknick and Dark atempts to teach Krad how to swim.


A Day At The Lake

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer I really wished I owned DN Angel, but I don't.

Author's Note: I hope that I got everything right in the swimming part. I myself can only do the dog paddle and got all my knowledge of swimming from asking other people and Moonraven's fic fall.

(Daisuke to Dark)

((Dark to Daisuke))

/Satoshi to Krad/

/Krad to Satoshi/

xxx

"Hiwitari-Kun, we were thinking of having a picnic and we thought that you and Krad might like to join us."

"Hmm, that does sound like fun, what do you think Krad?" Satoshi turned his sapphire gaze in his curses direction.

Krad shrugged, "I do not really care."

Daisuke was almost bouncing in excitement, "I'm sure you two will love the place it is a spot that dad took mom to along time ago. Mom told me that it is the most beautiful and peaceful little place by the lake..."

"Lake!?"

Daisuke turned his head to look at the blond. Krad's head had come up at the word lake and he was wearing the oddest expression. "Yes, lake. Is there a problem?"

Satoshi was also staring at his curse with a raised eyebrow.

"Well er..." Krad fidgeted, "lakes they um, have water in them and..."

Satoshi, Daisuke and Dark all stared at the blond in confusion.

Uh, yes, lakes usually do have water in them," said Satoshi frowning slightly. "What's wrong?"

Krad wouldn't meet any of their gazes and continued to fidget.

It was Dark who came to the conclusion first. He stared at his counterpart in shock and stated not asked. "You can't swim."

Krad glared at him, "I did not say that!" he snapped defensively. Then he crossed his arms, "I just do not like getting wet."

"But it's true," Dark smirked, "you can't swim."

Krad glared at him and grumbled but he didn't deny Darks statement.

Satoshi said softly through the telepathic bond. /"Krad, why didn't you tell me you didn't know how to swim?"/

/"It never came up and I didn't think that it would matter."/

Before Satoshi could say anything more to his curse Daisuke spoke up.

"Well you don't have to swim if you don't want to, you can stay on the shore and lay in the sun." Then to dark he added, ("and Dark, you are not going to tease him about it either.")

"Dark smiled benignly, (("I'd never ever think of a thing like that.")) You could almost see the angel halo hovering over his head.

Daisuke frowned at the Kaito but turned his attention back to Krad and Satoshi. As soon as his host attention was back on the two Hikaris Dark's halo vanished and little horns took it's place.

Krad shrugged, "that is fine then."

Daisuke beamed in delight, as he started discussing things to bring and the food that they would have. Satoshi and Krad listened to the cheerful redhead's chatter. No one noticed Dark's evil maniacal smile that mint that he was plotting.

**The Next Day. **

Satoshi and Krad met Dark and Daisuke at the lake.

"So, where is this perfect picnic place?" asked Satoshi as he and the other two followed Daisuke down a path.

Daisuke smiled at Satoshi as he led the way onto a dock where a small boat was tied up. "It's on that small island," he said pointing to an island about fifty feet off shore.

"Hey, you never said anything about having to get in a boat," exclaimed Krad trying to back away.

Dark however had guessed what his other self's reaction to the boat would be so he had gotten behind the blond and wouldn't let him back up. "Oh, come on," he propelled his lighter half down the dock. "You need to lighten up a bit."

Krad turned his head to glare at the thief showing that the pun was not appreciated.

Dark managed to get the hunter into the boat and then he jumped in behind him. Satoshi helped Daisuke lift the picnic basket in and then they joined the two magical entities in the boat. Krad was eyeing the dock like he was thinking of making a break for land but Dark kept a firm grip on his shoulder. Daisuke started the motor and headed for the island.

/"We are going to sink."/

/"We are not going to sink."/

/"We might, Niwa could hit a log or we could get a leek."/

/"That's not going to happen, you're being paranoid."/

/"It could! And if it does happen and I drown. I'll come back and haunt you and Niwa."/

/"Krad, you are not going to drown or melt if you get a little wet. A little water never hurt anyone."/

/"Tell that to the people on the titanic."/

/"I knew, that I never should have let you watch that movie."/

/"LAND!"/

Dark blinked in astonishment as his other half dove past him and sprinted up the shore until he was about fifteen feet from the water. He frowned as he Daisuke and Satoshi got more leisurely from the boat. I think that I'm going to have to rethink my plan thought Dark as he and the other two walked to join Krad.

As Satoshi walked past Krad the blond muttered, "I am never getting in a boat again."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, "Well then how are you planning on getting back home?"

The blond sniffed, "I have wings, I will just fly."

"What ever floats your boat," said Satoshi blandly.

Krad glared at the blue haired teen, "that pun was not appreciated."

"Sorry couldn't resist."

Daisuke and Satoshi spread the picnic blanket in the sun while Dark eyed the picnic basket. Krad noticed where the kaito's attention was and frowned.

"Leave it."

Dark scowled at his other self, "What am I a dog?"

Krad smirked, "Insert your own jokes here people, this is just to easy."

Daisuke interjected before the two halves could get into an argument. "Let's go swimming."

Krad sat down on the blanket, "have fun."

Satoshi and Daisuke pulled off there clothes... _(An, get your minds out of the gutter, bad reader.)_ …to reveal swim trunks beneath. Daisuke had red trunks while Satoshi's were blue with a white stripe on the side. Dark had forgotten his trunks so he just pulled off his black shirt and shoes and was going to swim in his black jeans.

"Er, Dark aren't those going to be unconftrible?" Asked Daisuke, "why don't you just swim in your boxers?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." Daisuke shrugged as he and Satoshi started towards the dock. Dark paused for a second looking back at the blond hunter. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"I am quite sure."

"I could teach you how to swim."

"No thank you."

"It isn't going to be as much fun without your sparkling personality."

"You will survive."

Dark shrugged and walked off heading for the dock where Satoshi and Daisuke were standing. He smirked he'd get him later, now though. Dark quietly sneaked up on the two tamers. Daisuke was chattering happily to Satoshi unaware of the danger lurking behind him.

Krad sighed from the blanket, /"Satoshi-Sama, lo..."/

Before Krad could finish his warning Dark placed a hand in the center of each teens back and gave them both a push. With startled yelps both tamers fell into the lake with tremendous splashes. Satoshi rose to the surface blue eyes narrowed, while Daisuke came up spluttering in indignation. Dark through back his head and roared with laughter.

/"Krad."/

/"Oh, no, I am not getting involved."/

Dark continued to cackle, "Ha, no one can sneak up on me! For I am the great Kaito Dark Mousy!"

/"Krad, he just challenged you."/

/"How so?"/

/"He said that no one could sneak up on him. Are you going to take that?"/

/"I said that I'm not getting involved."/

/"well, if you don't think that you can do it, why don't you just say so?"/

/"WHAT! FINE! But you owe me"/ Krad quietly got to his feet and slunk towards the still laughing phantom thief. He looked like a giant cat stalking a mouse… or should I say mousy.

Dark looked down at the two teens in the water. "So, how's the water?"

Satoshi smiled at him and Daisuke began to grin manically. Both tamers were looking behind him. Dark tried to turn but to late. Krad placed both hands in the center of the thief's back and gave him a push. Dark flailed for a second before he plunged into the lake. He came to the surface spluttering and glaring daggers. Krad smiled sweetly at him before he turned and headed back for the blanket, where the blond flopped down stretching out in the sun.

Dark shot one last glare after the hunter and then turned a vengeful look in Satoshi's and Daisuke's direction.

Daisuke blinked, "oh, dear," he managed to get out right before he got swamped by a wave courtesy of Dark.

Then the Kaito turned his gaze in Satoshi's direction. The blue haired police commander was already quickly swimming the opposite way.

"Oh, no you don't," growled Dark swimming after the teen. He caught up and dunked the creepy commander.

This lead to Satoshi and Daisuke ganging up on Dark and the three getting into a tremendous water fight that probably drained half of the water from the lake.

After about thirty minutes of splashing and trying to drown each other the water fight was ended with no clear victor. Daisuke and Satoshi lazed around in the water while Dark started towards shore.

Daisuke turned his head, "Hey, Dark where are you going?"

"Just going to get a drink, I'll be back." Dark pulled himself from the water and started for the blanket, picnic basket and his unsuspecting other half.

Krad was stretched out on the blanket on his stomach. The blond had pulled off his shoes, socks and shirt and was enjoying his time in the sun. He didn't stir as Dark nelt next to him and reached for the basket.

Dark watched his other self as he pulled a bottle of ice water from the basket and unscrewed the lid taking a long drink. He lowered the bottle and then got an evil smile. Dark carefully screwed the top back on the bottle and then he pressed the cold container to his blond counterpart's ribs.

Krad yelped, jumped and rolled over to glare at the laughing thief. "Damn it! That was cold!"

"That was for pushing me into the lake earlier." Dark smiled down at his other half, "and now we are off for the lake."

Golden eyes narrowed, "we?"

Dark smiled, "yep," before his counterpart could react to this tidbit of information. Dark had pulled him to his feet and somehow got the blond slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The hunter began to flail wildly, "Mousy! Put me down!"

"Nope, I'm going to teach you how to swim," chuckled Dark striding for the lake.

"I do not want to learn to swim!"

"To bad, 'cause I'm going to teach you."

"NO! Let go!"

Dark hit the edge of the dock and strode for the end. "It's not that bad, the water is not even to my shoulders and you are just an inch or two shorter then me. So you will be able to touch the bottom." Dark reached the end of the dock. "it's not that bad."

"Dark! I am going to strangle you." Krad thrashed around in Dark's hold. "Now, put me down!"

"Fine, in you go," Dark leaned towards the lake and tried to shake the blond loose.

Krad however was not willing to go in the lake without a fight. He had grabbed Dark's belt loops and was holding on for dear life. "Not in the water you moron!"

Satoshi and Daisuke were watching from farther out on the lake.

"should we help him?" Daisuke looked over at Satoshi..

Satoshi sighed, "I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do. Neither of us can swim fast enough to get there in time."

"Krad, let go," Dark tried once again to shake his other half off into the water but the hunter was having none of it. Dark sighed, "fine, be that way." He stepped to the very end of the dock.

"Mousy! What are you doing?" Krad twisted his head around trying to see what Dark was doing but he couldn't see anything. "Damn it Dark! Answer me!"

Dark smirked as he bent his knees and prepared to jump.

!No!" Krad realized what his other self planned to do. "Mousy! Don't you dare!"

To late Dark jumped off the end of the dock with his very unhappy counterpart. The two rose quickly to the surface the hunter clinging to the kaito for dear life, in other words… Death Grip.

After a moment Dark sighed, "as much as I love you clinging to me. I need you to let go so that I can breath and teach you how to swim." He said to his still clinging counterpart. If anything Krad's death grip tightened. Dark sighed again and looked over to Daisuke and Satoshi, "a little help here please."

Satoshi and Daisuke looked at each other then both tamers shook their heads.

"Sorry Thief, you're on your own with this," said Satoshi," you should have left Krad alone."

Daisuke nodded in agreement, "if anything we'll help Krad out."

"Fine," sighed Dark, "at least could you get a crow bar from the boat and Pry my other half off, I'm having trouble breathing."

"That's your own fault," chorused Satoshi and Daisuke.

Dark gave both teens the look, "you two are no help what so ever." Then he turned his attention to his blond counterpart. "Krad, listen to me. I promise that I won't let you drown. You really need to know how to swim even if you never get into the water again. Will you trust me?."

The blond Pondered this question for several long moments. Would he trust the thief? Would he really put his life in the hands of his former arch enemy? The man he'd been trying to kill for centuries. Golden eyes locked with purple, "you Promise?"

"I promise," said Dark seriously."

"Okay, what do I do?"

Dark grinned, "the first thing that you do is loosen your grip."

Krad flushed in embarrassment, "sorry." He loosened the death grip that he had on his other self.

"Okay, the first thing that I'm going to teach you is how to float on your back."

"Um, Okay."

Dark sighed "You really need to try and relax my other half, or your mussles are going to cramp and anyway you can't float like that, you'll sink."

"I am relaxed," growled Krad from between clinched teeth.

"I see that," muttered Dark sarcastically poking his counterpart in the ribs. "Arch up, My Angel. You can't float when you're all curled up in a ball. You need to bring up your hips and straiten out."

"What did you just call me?"

Dark flushed, "er, never mind, just uncurl."

Krad's golden eyes were tightly squeezed shut as he floated on his back in front of his thieving counterpart. Well, float was a rather optimistic term but they were working on it. The blond tried to do as the kaito told him but in his attempt to arch his back, he tipped his head back too far and the results of his action were quite predictable. Krad choked and thrashed as water washed over his head and face. He tried to scramble into a standing position but wasn't successful until Dark took pity on him and helped him up.

"You know, this is really kind of sad and pathetic but it's like a train wreck I can't look away." Muttered Satoshi to Daisuke.

Daisuke nodded, "I know what you mean."

Dark shot both tamers a dirty look, "shut up." He began to rub his counterpart's back giving him a sharp thump every few seconds or so to help clear the water from his lungs.

"Mousy! What the hell did you tell me to do that for!" Krad demanded when enough water was out of his lungs enabling him to yell.

Dark frowned, "I told you to arch your back, not put your head under the water."

Krad folded his arms "and how does floating on my back tie in with learning how to swim anyway?"

Dark rolled his eyes, "my other half, what is between you and the bottom of the lake?"

"I do not see where that is a relevant question."

"Just answer."

"fine, nothing."

Dark shook his head, "wrong," he scooped up a hand full of lake water and tossed it on to his counterpart's blond head. "This is between you and the bottom of the lake."

Krad tried to fend off Dark's hand as the thief tried to pour more water on his head. "Okay, I will try again. Just stop pouring water on me, I am quite wet enough thank you."

"Here, lay back and I'll put my hands beneath you," instructed Dark soothingly.

The blond did as he was told laying back with his opposite's hands beneath him.

"Okay, now uncurl. Good, I won't let you go under. Now I need you to try and stop impersonating a board and relax. If you keep stiff you'll sink like a rock. Good." Dark gently pushed on the hunter's lower back. :arch just a little more, okay that's good. Just hold that and you'll float." He carefully pulled his hands from beneath the blond and let him float on his own. "See, that wasn't so bad."

After a few minutes of just letting the blond peacefully float on his back Dark decided that it was time for the next step. "Okay, now that you know how to float, I'm going to teach you the most basic of swim strokes the front crawl."

Golden eyes popped open, "what?" As his concentration was broken the blond promptly lost all of his new won floating knowledge and he sank like a torpedoed ship.

A_N: Meep, meep, ship going down! Ship going down! Meep, meep, meep. Sorry readers, I couldn't resist._

Dark rolled his eyes and fished his counterpart from beneath the lake's surface and once more pounded on his back to force lake water from the hunter's lungs. "Do you enjoy the taste of lake water or are you trying to impress the fish with your sinking skills?"

Krad managed to get out between coughs, "shut, up, Mousy!"

"Well," chuckled Dark, "I know that you aren't into bad of a shape if you are still telling me to shut up. Now, how about that front crawl?"

"Awe, alright," grumbled Krad after he'd finished coughing up lake water for the second time that day.

Dark grinned, "okay, here is how you do the front crawl," as he was speaking he proceeded to demonstrate the stroke.

Golden eyes widened, "hold on a moment!" Krad held up his hands, "you mean I have to put my face in the water?"

Dark sighed, "yes my other half, you are going to have to put your face into the water."

Krad shook his head, "no way, I am not doing that."

"Just try," sighed Dark.

Krad hesitated and then did as his counterpart had done while at the same time he attempted to keep his face out of the water. Needless to say, the results were quite amusing.

"Keep your legs strait! That's it, kick! No, keep your legs and arms strait! Good, okay, keep your legs strait! You're going to have to put your face in the water at some point. I said keep your legs strait! No, that's not strait. What the hell was that!? Well, that is a stroke but not the one I'm trying to teach you. Your going to have to keep your legs and arms strait and put your face in the water." Dark smacked his forehead as the blond swam past. "That's not the Crawl, that's the dog paddle."

Krad ignored his thieving self and paddled for shore. "It is keeping me afloat, I do not care what it is called, I am never swimming again and I really hate the water!."

Dark sighed yet again and swam after the retreating blond. As the two pulled themselves up onto the dock, Dark glanced over at his light half. "actually, that wasn't to bad for your first swimming lessen."

Krad scowled, "that was my last swimming lessen." Dark opened his mouth to protest but the hunter marched towards the blanket. "I am hungry, let us eat."

Satoshi and Daisuke were waiting for the two angels on the blanket and the food was already set out. Both curses took their places and the four gug into the meal that Emiko had made them.

After a bit Satoshi glanced over at his curse, "so, how do you like the water now?"

Krad savagely chewed on a bite of sandwich before answering his tamer. "I still do not like it but I can now sort of swim." He then glanced over at his other half, "I still wish to strangle you for putting me in the water in the first place but I do have to thank you for trying to teach me how to swim. I am afraid that I am not a water person."

Dark shrugged, "your welcome and as for you not being a water person not everyone is. I just wanted you to know how to swim in case of an emergency or something."

The four finished their meal and stretched out in the sun for a few hours. After that Satoshi, Daisuke and Dark went for a short swim while Krad sat on the dock watching. Then the tired foursome gathered up their things and headed back for their homes tired and happy.

Xxx

AN: Hope you liked the story and that the ending wasn't to crappy.


End file.
